prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC31
is the 31st episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 372nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The girls set up PreCure Camp in hopes of being accepted by the Crescendo Tone. '' Summary Everyone sits and eats cupcakes while they try to determine how to use and control the power of the Healing Chest. Hibiki asks the Crescendo Tone directly but it refuses to tell them, frustrating the trio. Hibiki suggests they attend camp in order to hone their skills and the others agree to it. So after the girls pack up their items, Kanade and Hibiki reunite and wait for Ellen to arrive. To their surprise she shows up in cowboy attire. They question this and Ellen reveals she spent the night studying a book Otokichi wrote. In the woods, the Trio Minor spy on the girls and try to also figure out how they can increase their own powers. Ellen and Kanade are worn down, but Hibiki is eager and ready to go. She suggests the other two focus on their karate, then tells them to do better after she observes them for a moment. Still tired, they decide Hibiki should teach them how to do things. A bit later the girls have some fun by dancing, but Hibiki is too focused on what she can do in order to be worthy of the Crescendo Tone. Ellen then decides they should try to do some Zen Meditation to calm the spirit, which she learned from the book Otokichi gave her. The Trio Minor were training by eating a very strong, powerful curry. However, as they ate too much they tiredly fell asleep. Hibiki's father is coming and by this point the girls don't want to continue their training any further. As the girls stand, the Crescendo Tone suddenly causes them to fall over. That evening, the girls observe the brilliant evening sky and decide to go to bed. Hummy stays up to watch when she spots a shooting star before joining them. The Minor Trio are woken up after a tractor comes by and they find a note. They summon a Negatone using it as the girls prepare to climb a mountain at Kanon Mountain Summit. However, they are worn out with little to no power to do much, so the Crescendo Tone lends them its own. Suddenly the Fairy Tones notice something and they reveal the Negatone back in Kanon Town. They are momentarily shocked and transform, jumping from their location to hurry back into town so that they can protect it. Powered up they use Suite Session Ensemble to defeat it. Happily the Cure stand together, realizing their power is not only from strength - but friendship. Trivia *The sound of this episode is the counting of "one, two", usually used in repetition for training. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Hojo Dan Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes